pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI
is the 11th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis Despite Charon's defeat, the scientist attempts to make final steps to sway the situation into his control. However, Diamond, Platinum and Pearl stop him, and he becomes cornered. Their allies emerge from the portal, and even Cyrus announces that Team Galactic is disbanded. With everyone going to their different paths, Diamond and Pearl have one final show for Platinum. Chapter Plot Cynthia's grandmother praises her granddaugther, as Giratina didn't even sense it could be attacked, and could not have dodged at all. She didn't expect it to come to Eterna City, but it did come here after all. Charon, who has been hurt, asks Cynthia how did she know Giratina would come out here. Cynthia points out Giratina was exiled to a world without sun, and it only emerged to a place where the sun always shined: Sunyshore City. Charon curses, and swears he won't give up. He disappearsin a flash of smoke, and hides under a bridge. However, Diamond, Platinum and Pearl have anticipated this act again, seeing he wanted to run away again, and refuse to let him get away this time. Charon declares Giratina is under his control, and his analysis over Dialga, Palkia and Cresselia is nearly over, so he can take control over their Pokémon again. In fact, he has Giratina close the portal, so everyone that remained inside would be trapped forever, even the Legendary Pokémon. He announces he will simply get rid of them, if he cannot capture them. Pearl's Chatler goes to snatch the machine, but Charon presses a button to attack Pearl. Lax and Rapidash are sent, too, but they also get controlled and end up attacking each other. Charon laughs, but the machine is dropped on the ground, which makes Lax, Chatler and Rapidash snap out of Charon's control. Diamond's toy, the Taurina Omega figure, appears, which caused Charon's machine to be dropped. Charon is annoyed, as robots don't have hearts of justice. The robot strikes Charon down, while Diamond notices that Rotom has taken control over the figurine. Rowan and Mr. Berlitz arrive, commenting that isn't impossible. Rowan remembers an article, where a Pokémon entered and played around in a toy robot, and believes that Pokémon to be Rotom. Diamond smiles, seeing Rotom likes the anime, too. Suddenly, the trio sees that all of their friends and allies have emerged from the portal, even the Team Galactic trio. Saturn calls Charon useless, while Mars taunts him for being defeated by a toy. Cyrus comes out, and asks for their attention, pleasing Saturn that he's okay. Cyrus comes to Charon, who bows down, apologizing that he failed to capture the Mythical and Legendary Pokémon for Team Galactic. Cyrus prepares his fingers, which Saturn thinks he's going to pinch Charon. However, Cyrus takes Charon's device, and sees it is something that can take control over multiple Pokémon, by analyzing them and sending electromagnetic waves to control them. Cyrus reads that it was used at the Spear Pillar, to which Saturn realizes that they didn't even need the Red Chain. He accuses Charon, for he had Dialga and Palkia fight each other to create a portal to the Distortion World, instead of creating another universe, as they planned. Charon tries to disprove this claim, and explains he did cross the line a bit for Team Galactic, and asks to be punished by being pinched, only to do better next time. Cyrus, however, announces that as of now, Team Galactic is disbanned. Saturn and Mars are in shock, as Cyrus has Mini-Noses of Probopass take him away. Suddenly, Jupiter yells out to Cyrus, to fulfill his duty as the leader to his very end. She declares they don't know how to live their lives without Team Galactic, and asks of him to take them with himself. She turns to Mars and Saturn, questioning if they will live honestly from now on. Mars and Saturn are silent, to which they go onto Cyrus' Magnezone. Cyrus turns to Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, and applauds them, for they are warriors with kind hearts and noble spirits, who followed their destinies to their very end. Charon is displeased, wondering if it is okay to let these criminals go. A man claims it definitively isn't, and leaps away to capture Charon: the man is Looker, accompanied with his Croagunk. Platinum is pleased to see Looker, who is quite fine, as is Buck, whom Marley, Mira and Cheryl visit. Platinum is pleased everything is in order, but Giratina rises once more. The trio calls it a stubborn Pokémon, but a blast comes out of the dimensional hole, which hits Giratina. Volkner and Flint come out, declaring their fight wasn't finished, as they said. Giratina falls down, to which Flint and Volkner high-five one another, seeing how strong they are. Dialga and Palkia face Giratina, who returns to the Distortion World. Dialga and Palkia, however, fly away, to which Pearl wonders if they are going to the Spear Pillar. Seeing the Lake Guardians, the trio suspects they are returning to the lakes they came from. Diamond has obtained Regigigas and Rotom, and are part of his party. Palmer decides to keep Cresselia, while Buck announces Heatran will return to Stark Mountain, while Marelyn asks of Shaymin to stay wit her. Riley wonders about Darkrai, whom the former Galactic grunt points out. Since it can bring nightmares to those around him, the grunt hopes he finds a place where he can find peace. Rowan is amazed how many Pokémon can change forms. Mr. Berlitz points out they have to research formes, and Rowan notes they have some work ahead of them. However, Yanase Berlitz comes, stating she and Platinum will support them. Cynthia sees this is a big, happy ending. Her grandma asks of her to take her to Route 210, to which Cynthia complies. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum visit Cynthia, who has to take her grandma to the MooMoo milk store, to pay her for the special training. Her grandma asks of the children not to forget to polish their skills. Suddenly, Looker gets a call from his smartphone. Looker reports in, and is ordered to take on another mission. Since the Team Galactic forces are on the run, he is told that Interpol will send another agent to deal with that. For now, they want of Looker to investigate the matter of a dark organization in another region, which call themselves as the Seven Sages. Looker is told to go to Unova as soon as possible. Cynthia mutters the word Unova, but her grandma asks her to go with her. Looker tells Plaitnum he has to go, but expects to hear more about her development as a trainer, and as a researcher. Platinum confirms, while Looker asks her not to be sad, for he will see her someday. He flies off, while Diamond thinks Looker spoke the wrong phrase, but Pearl tells it's not the time to be saying that. Suddenly, Looker descends down, for he forgot to give them something: an egg. Diamond asks why is he giving them the egg, but Looker is uncertain. In fact, before coming here, he visited the Fiore region, where the Pokémon Rangers protected an egg. A girl has given him the egg, and wanted to give the egg to someone in Sinnoh region. Diamond sees they need to hatch this egg. Without further ado, Looker flies off. The trio wonders if everything is done now. Dr. Foostep confirms this, as he cannot sense any rage from Giratina's footprints. The chairman hopes it is feeling okay, since there is no dimensional hole anymore. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum smile, and fist-bump each other, seeing the conflict is truly over. Palmer reminds it's not over yet, since she has to challenge him in the Battle Tower facility. Platinum realizes he's right, and Palmer announces he will be waiting for her. Pearl is intrigued to see his friend fight his dad. Before she takes off, Platinum asks of a favor from Diamond and Pearl: to do their act, to which the boys smile. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum's names will be etched in stone, and their memories will remain. Their records of the Pokémon they have encountered, who fought and won hard battles, have to be saved. Diamond and Pearl walk on the stage, where Platinum claps for them, as they do their act: when you think about Pokémon. Some time later, Diamond pets the Pokémon that has hatched. He notes it feels like water, but Pearl is annoyed at him, as they need to train and take care of it. Diamond sees he is right, and has the Pokémon use Heart Swap. They are with Platinum at Solaceon Town, who smiles at them. Two people mention it is the first time they have seen this, as they have been running the Daycare for ages. The Daycare couple mention after Manaphy got hatched, they found another egg next to it, from which that Pokémon got hatched from. Platinum notes these are different species, which the couple claim it's called a Phione. She notes it is not the pre-evolved form of Manaphy. Diamond, Platinum and Pearl are a bit surprised that these aren't in Charon's notes, but remember a painting of it at Mr. Backlot's mansion. The group notes that eggs are full of mysteries. Platinum agrees, for they seem more interesting the more she is researching them. The couple even remember a person that changed a Pokémon's personality, before it even hatched. He even worked under their wing, and remember him well as... Debuts Character *Lunick *Solana Pokémon *Sky Forme Shaymin *Phione Move *Heart Swap Trivia *This is the final chapter of the Platinum arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters